eligiumfandomcom-20200222-history
Mage Skills
Basic Skills of the Mage The dogs of war have been unleashed upon the world as demonic armies plunder and murder. But even in this time of strife, knowledge is power. Wielding the elements of fire and ice, we create and destroy as we see fit. We were rulers, but are now cast out of our golden towers. Power shall once again be ours. We are the mages. Last but certainly not least in our basic skill presentation of all five Eligium classes, the mage uses a mix of damage dealing spells and other powerful magics. At later stages, he is able to walk the path of fire or ice at Tier 1 and above. Here is a list of his basic skills: *'Fireball': This spell unleashes a powerful blast of scorching fire unto the enemy, causing massive damage to a single target. *'Storm Punch': By channelling elemental powers, the mage is able to imbue an ally with a shroud of energy which will lash out at the enemy, inflicting fire or ice damage. *'Frost Armour': Magic isn’t merely about offensive power. Drawing upon the energies of ice, the caster surrounds himself with a thick layer of frost which will absorb the attacks of his enemies. *'Burning Soil': Invoking the element of fire, the mage scorches the ground, setting it alight beneath the feet of his enemies. Mages are the true arcana imperii of the alliance, the invisible power. They stand out as powerful figures, capable of wreaking havoc upon their foes by bending the power of the elements to their will. Specialisation From Lv.15 you can pick a Tier to follow. This will eventually be the kind of mage you WANT to be. As a mage you can either walk the path of Fire, or the path of Ice. Required Levels: *Tier 1 - Lv.15 *Tier 2 - Lv.30 *Tier 3 - Lv.50 Tier 1 Pyromancer *'Flamestrike: '''Deals magic damage plus fire damage to the units surrounding a single primary target. *'Enchanced Fireball:' Increases the damage of '''Fireball '''magic attack plus fire damage. *'Mana Spring: Causes your MP costs to decrease and your magic damage to increase within certain time. *'''Pyroblast: Deals magic damage plus fire damage to a single target, and increase the damage of the fireball. *'Enchanced Searing Soil:' Deals fire damage to a single target, leaving the target silenced within certain time. *'Sleep: '''Puts the enemy target to sleep for GetAttr(6) seconds, but any attack will awaken the target. Icespinner *'Ice Halberd:' Deals magic damage plus ice damage to a single target, slowing the target's movement and having a chance to freeze the target. *'Enchanced Frost Armor:' Increases '''Frost Armors upper damage offsetting limit. *'Cone of Cold: Deals magic damage plus ice damage to the targets in front of the caster in a cone shaped area and decreases the targets' movement speed. *'''Blink: Teleports the spell caster to a position designated by the pointer but is unable to bypass any barriers. *'Enchanced Ice Halberd:' Increases the damage of''' Ice Halbard by an amount equal to some magic attack and increases the chance of freezing. *'Ice Coffin: '''Disables enemy's movement and attack but also causes the target to be invincible. Tier 2 Flamewalker *'Fire Nova: 'Deals magic damage plus fire damage to the targets surrounding caster, decreasing the target's magic defence and movement speed, with a high chance to repel the target. *'Fire Blast: 'Deals magic damage plus fire damage to a single target, leaving it stunned for some time. *'Enchanced Mana Spring: Increases the magic damage of Mana Spring 'and decreases the MP cost. *'Kindling: 'Deals magic damage plus fire damage to an enemy target via kindling. *'Molten Armor: Casts a magic shield wich can offset damage from every attack. Each offset damage point costs 2 MP while fire defence increase for some time. Molten Armor and Flame shield.. (unreadable in-game) *'Improved Blast: '''Increase the damage of '''Pyroblast.' Frostmelder *'Frost Noval:' Deals magic damage plus ice damage to the surrounding targets, freezing the targets for some time. *'Darkfrost Bolt: '''Deals magic damage plus ice damage to a single target, leaving the target silenced for some time. *'Enchanced Blink: Decreases cooldown time of '''Blink. *'Ward of Ice: '''Creates an enchantment of ice that decreases the movement and attack speed of targets within it. *'Ice Armor: Casts a magic shield wich can offset damage every time. Each offset damage point costs 2 MP while ice defence increases for some time. *'''Enchanced Ice Shatter: Gives''' Ice Shatter an area effect that increases the striking amount of the skill. Tier 3 Inferno Magelord *'''Flame Shield *'Hell Fire' *'Rain of Fire' *'Fire Mastery' Glacial Magelord *'Ice Floes' *'Absolute Zero' *'Summon Frostwyrm' *'Ice Mastery' Category:Skill Category:Class